


Fitting

by Lassarina



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland and Fred attempt to explain Halloween to the Embryon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/gifts).



> Written as part of a prompt fest I ran for myself, Promptmas.

"But what purpose does it serve?" Gale asks.

Argilla turns over the flimsy mask in her hand, but it's no more impressive from the other side. She has seen things far more terrifying than this.

"Just go with it," Cielo suggests. Serph says nothing.

"It's a celebration," Fred says. "That's its purpose."

Gale tips his head. "I can see the value to morale of leisure time," he says, "but the purpose of the costumes eludes me."

"It's traditional," Roland says. "It used to be a festival to remember those who have died, and people wore masks and costumes to scare away evil spirits. Now we dress up for fun, and it's an excuse to give the young ones candy."

From Fred's enormous grin—Argilla is still getting used to thinking of that baring of teeth as a friendly gesture—that is in fact his major investment in this holiday. "We get to stay up all night eating candy."

"The fact that it is a nighttime celebration certainly helped preserve it," Roland agrees.

Argilla is still thinking of what Roland had said about remembering the dead. She looks at the costume Fred had scavenged for her and thinks of Jinana. She thinks Jinana would have enjoyed this celebration—it feels oddly mirrored, the chance to look like monsters and be known for humans, rather than the other way around.

"It sounds like fun," Cielo says.

"I agree," Argilla says. "Let's do it."

Gale sighs, but complies. Argilla puts on the costume, which fits surprisingly well. She touches the fabric lightly and thinks of Jinana, and prepares to remember their fallen the way that these people do. It is a strange way to do so, but it feels fitting.


End file.
